A worldwide life paradigm requires a specialized skill that is necessary for human assistants for enhancing the quality of life. Particularly, vehicles for providing a safe and convenient driving environment are demanded in a flood of vehicles that are modern life necessities, but a vehicle technique having creative and advanced concept that provides an emotion safe driving function based on emotion cognition is not proposed to date.
Especially, safe driving service technology for vehicles is required for automatically cognizing a vehicle-related crime, drunk driving, breakneck driving, an in-driving mobile phone call and the like that become social problems recently, and thus predicting and preventing the occurrence of a dangerous situation or a criminal situation.